Through the advancements in computing and networking capabilities, companies and users are increasingly using mobile computing devices to execute applications remotely. However, in many instances, the use of remotely executed applications on mobile devices may provide a cumbersome user experience, especially in view of some limitations of mobile computing devices.
Currently there are tools to roam applications across devices and Operating System platforms. There are also tools for data synchronization as well as synchronizing user preferences across devices, such as Microsoft Roaming Profiles. However, these solutions are disjoint and may not be supported by all devices or OS platforms.